


So babe, please be my finale

by syubski_97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dumb proposal, kagehina mentioned, no beta we die like men, sakuatsu's parents, sakusa is really whipped, this is really soft and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubski_97/pseuds/syubski_97
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi was watching his boyfriend cooks breakfast for them and he thinks his boyfriend is really beautiful and he loves him. Kiyoomi loves him. And he wants to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful Miya Atsumu.AKA Sakusa blurted out randomly that he wants to marry Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 479





	So babe, please be my finale

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first time writing for this fandom and Sakuatsu! English is not my first language so please bear with my mistakes. And I hope you all enjoy! <3

Sakusa woke up the empty bed next to him, but his boyfriend’s warmth is still there. He extended his limbs and yawned loudly and sat up. His boyfriend was nowhere to be found in their room. But knowing Atsumu, he is already making breakfast for the two. Contrary to the popular opinion, Atsumu is a great cook and call him bias, but he prefers Atsumu’s food to his twin brother who is literally a chef. He mostly takes care of their meals. Growing up with everything provided to him, Sakusa barely spent his time in the kitchen. He remembers Atsumu’s shocked face when he asked how much does he need to put soap washing the rice. His boyfriend yelled at him. _You don’t put soap in the rice, Omi-kun. Have you never cook rice?_ To which Sakusa dumbly shook his head and Atsumu sighed and from that day on, Atsumu doesn’t ask Sakusa to help him in the kitchen. But, it is okay because Sakusa does all the cleaning and laundry for them so that makes up for them.

He lazily drag his body into the bathroom attached to their bedroom. He brushed his mouth thoroughly, rinsed his face, cleanly wiped his wet face with the dry towel hang next to the basin. He came out of their bedroom and he saw the back of his boyfriend who is wearing his pajama top. The latter doesn’t seem to notice Sakusa’s arrival as he was softly singing along to the newest Twice’s Japanese release playing on his phone while boiling something on the stove. Sakusa smiled softly as he walked towards his boyfriend and hugged him from the behind. Atsumu looks kinda surprised at first but he melt into the hug after a few second.

“Good mornin’, Omi-kun.” He greeted Sakusa and Sakusa hid his face onto Atsumu’s shoulder.

“Morning,” he whispered as he kissed onto his exposed skin. Atsumu giggles,

“Stop it’, Omi-kun. I’m cookin’.” He said and then turned to Sakusa and gives him a soft kiss on his lips, “Go and wait at the table, I’m goin’ to finish this and we can have breakfast together’.” He said but Sakusa doesn’t move from where he was staying.

“Ya know, if Bokkun and the others saw yer actin’ this clingy, they wouldn't believe their eyes” he said while Sakusa glared at his boyfriend, “If ya don't want the others to find out that yer such a big baby now go and sit there while I finish cookin’, alrigh’ Omi-kun?”

“Fine.” Sakusa said with a pout as he walked away from his boyfriend.

“Ooh, I brewed the coffee jus’ now, can you pour into our mugs?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa took out the two mugs (which are a couple mug that Atsumu bought when they went on a date to Disneyland last year) from the cupboard. Sakusa poured the coffee into the mug, put some milk into his one. Yes, Sakusa may look like an emo boy but he likes his coffee with milk and caramel. Atsumu laughed at him when he found out Sakusa’s favorite is Caramel Macchiato. Unlike him, his boyfriend likes his coffee as dark as his soul (quotes Atsumu). Sakusa snorted when Atsumu said and replies a _“Which part of your soul is dark, Miya?”_

Sakusa walked towards the table and sat down as he watched his boyfriend softly humming, “Do you mind waitin’ for 8 minutes? The rice is almost done. And I need to fry these mackerels.”

“Hmm, I don’t mind. We’re having Japanese today?” he asked and Atsumu nodded,

“Yeah, it’s been a long time since we had some Japanese breakfast and I’m cravin’ some, ya know.” He said as he put the oil into the pan to fry the mackerels and proceed to open the blower. “Anyway, mom told me to bring ya to Hyogo this weekend. They wanted to see ya again and want ya to stay for a while in Hyogo since the season is over and all.” Atsumu told and Sakusa mumbles a small, “Sure.”

Having dated for almost four years, it is not strange for them to meet the parents. Sakusa remembers the time when Atsumu met his family. Sakusa came from the well-off family and he knows his parents aren’t very fond of his boyfriend. But he made sure they know that he has no intention of leaving his boyfriend and if they don’t like him? Then it’s their loss. But after his father left the dining hall, his mother and his sister told Atsumu to take care of Sakusa since he is the youngest child in their household. Atsumu smiled so happily and he promised he will take care of the big child. However, with Atsumu’s family, everything went well. He has met Osamu after a week of them dating. Apparently, Osamu was Atsumu’s love advisor when they were in their pining phase. And to this day, Sakusa owes a lot to Osamu for whatever he did for them. Sakusa met Atsumu’s parents around 6 months of dating Atsumu. It was after when they won against the EJP for the final V-League champion that year. The whole family came for the finals to support Atsumu and their future son-in-law, Suna Rintarou, Osamu’s boyfriend of god knows how long. Meeting the parents went well because the Miya mom immediately takes a liking on Sakusa while the Miya dad tells him he will kill him if he ever breaks his son’s heart and Sakusa promised that he will never. And the Miya dad nodded and they shook their hands. Sakusa smiled as he recalls the memories and look up to see his boyfriend still cooking, his mackerels.

“Ya know, issa shame that we didn't win this year. Adlers are really strong tis year.”

“Hmm,”

“And didja see the way Tobio-kun spin Shouyou-kun after the match? I mean we all know they’re married and all but that's so disgusting. The PDA!” he exclaims. Sakusa didn’t reply, he just kept looking at his boyfriend speaking while frying the mackerel on the stove. _Atsumu is beautiful_. He has always been beautiful and today he looks ethereal. He wasn’t doing anything except cooking for them but Sakusa couldn’t look away. He wants to stay with him forever. Sakusa wants to be by Atsumu’s side forever.

“Doyouwanttochangeyourlastname?” he mumbles out and his boyfriend turns around,

“Didja say something?” Atsumu asked, cluelessly.

“I said, do you want to change your last name?” he asked, softly but his dumbass boyfriend couldn’t hear him, “Ya know, Omi-kun, the blower is opened and I’m playing a Twice song, I can’t hear you.” He said as he switch off the blower and turned off the stove, frying the mackerels and put them into the plate nearby. “So, yer were saying?” he asked.

“I’m asking, doyouwanttochangeyourlastname?” he asked quickly, _gosh, why is this so hard?_

“Omi-kun, how would I know if yer saying this so fast –“

“I said, DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME?!” he yelled, face red and eyes closed. “Can you hear now?” he asked and opened his eyes to look at Atsumu’s reaction.

“I – WHAT?” Atsumu was clearly speechless.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN _WHAT_? I ASKED DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME?”

“I KNOW? BUT WHY? I LIKE MA LAST NAME THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”

“OH MY GOD, YOU’RE A DUMBASS. I’M ASKING DO YOU WANT TO CHANGE YOUR LAST NAME IS BECAUSE I’M ASKING YOU TO MARRY ME!” Sakusa inhales, “I WANT YOU TO MARRY ME.” He yelled and then the whole apartment went silent and that was the time when Atsumu’s music playlist changed into a Day6’s Finale from Twice’s Fanfare.

“Oh.” That was the only thing Atsumu could reply. Sakusa sighed, “wait here,” he said as he walked into the bedroom, his face still red because of this very uncool proposal but who cares. He opened his closet and opened the small cupboard inside, took out the ring he bought last year and came back outside. Atsumu was still standing there, eyes wide with spatula holding in his hand. Sakusa walked near Atsumu this time, he kneeled down as he opened the ring box with a silver ring inside, “Miya Atsumu, we’ve been together for four years and those were the happiest time of my life. I love you so much and I couldn't think of a future where you’re not next to me. I want to spend my remaining life together with you. You are the first ever person who showed me unconditional love and I –“ he looked up to meet Atsumu’s teary eyes, “I couldn’t thank you enough. You’re everything I need in my life so, Miya Atsumu, will you marry me?” he asked with a soft smile with Day6’s finale playing in the background and he can see the dumb smile on his boyfriend’s face. Atsumu slowly wiped those tears away, “Ya jerk, dis is the most uncoolest wedding proposal eva’” He said and Sakusa chuckled.

“Well, I can’t help that your ears are deaf.” He said and Atsumu pouted,

“Ya were talkin' in tiny fonts, I couldn't hear yer.”

“So, is it a yes or no? My legs are getting numb, I don't like this position.”

“Now ya know how I feel after stayin' in that position for more than 5 minutes, givin' ya hea –“

“Are you really going to say it? Like right now?” Sakusa rolled his eyes, he knows Atsumu is stalling time just to make him suffer. Atsumu smiled softly and looked at him with his eyes full of love.

“Yes, issa a yes.” He said, “I will marry ya and annoy the hell outta' yer for the rest of yer life. Ya would regret marryin’ me.” He said and Sakusa chuckled,

“I would never.” He said, putting the ring on Atsumu’s finger, not missing the blush on Atsumu’s face. “I will also annoy the living shit outta you so we’re even now.” He said as he stood up and Atsumu pulls him into a long sweet kiss. The kiss was sweet and soft until it went rougher and Atsumu’s hands started grabbing things and oh, Omi was hard. Atsumu broke the kiss as his lips swollen, breathing in some air, “Ya want to continue dis in the bed –“ Sakusa didn’t let Atsumu finish his sentence as he hoist the shorter man onto his shoulder and walked into their bedroom and slammed the door with his left foot. And put the older man onto the bed as he quickly continue their kiss, “Oh yeah, let’s continue here.” Atsumu licked his lips as he smirked and brings Sakusa’s head to smash their lips together.

*****

“When did ya even buy the ring?” Atsumu asked as he lay against Sakusa’s chest, admiring the ring on his finger.

“I bought it last year.”

“Las’ year?” Atsumu said as he sat up and looked at Sakusa, “’s was long.”

“Yeah, I mean I know you’re the one for me for long enough. But I never thought about marriage.” Sakusa and Atsumu hummed, “I know, that’s why I never thought about marriage and proposal ya know. For now. But yer beat me to it, I can’t believe ya beat me.” He pouts and Sakusa leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

“But what changed yer mind?”

“The proposal of last year.” He said, “Oh the Tobio-kun and Shouyou-kun’s proposal of the year?” Atsumu asked and Sakusa nodded.

“I don't know it was – I feel so happy by looking at them. Shouyou was happy and he was crying and Kageyama was smiling so creepily and that makes me start to think about it and then when I saw you smiled so happily for them that day, I couldn’t stop thinking about it since then.” He said and Atsumu smiled softly and leaned in to kiss Sakusa’s right cheek.

“Awwwn, Omi-Omi is a softie.” He said and Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Ya really love me, huh, Omi-Omi is a soft babey.” Atsumu said and Sakusa sighed.

“And I’m already regretting it.” He deadpanned and Atsumu chuckled as he stuck out his tongue. “Ahh, I’m so hungry, let’s go eat –” Atsumu’s eyes widened, “OH MY GOD, MY MISO!”

**********

That weekend when they met the Miyas, the parents happily hugged the now engaged couple meanwhile, Osamu won’t stop making fun of how uncool the proposal. They are now hanging out at Miya Onigiri, helping Osamu with the closing up for the shop. But the twin kept laughing at Sakusa and his lame proposal without actually doing his work and Sakusa glared at the other twin while Atsumu just hugged his fiancé and kissed him on his cheeks to make him feel better.

“Like yours was any better, Mr.I forgot my ring.” Osamu’s husband, now Miya Rintarou came out from kitchen and closed the door. “You know, this idiot did the most romantic dinner with flowers and candles and then he kneeled down and he forgot the ring.” Rintarou said and Osamu glared at his husband, “Rin, ya traitor, yer said ya’d keep it a secret!” He said and Rintatou stuck out his tongue to his husband.

“He was yelling _I remember I put my ring in my pocket, oh my god, I lost it, didn’t I?_ Turns out he left it at your place, Tsumu.” He said and his twin turned around to see Osamu with his wide eyes, “That was that day? Yer said yer were going to propose’ the next day!” Atsumu exclaimed.

“Well, yea, I lied.” Osamu said with a cute pout and Atsumu shakes his head and Sakusa snorted at the twin and added a small, “Lame.”

“But well, he did propose to me again the next day so it’s okay.” Rintarou said and kissed on Osamu’s nose.

“Awwwn, I love you baby.” He said with his cute voice which he only uses to Rintarou and Sakusa and Atsumu groaned.

“Oh my god, you two are gross!”

**Author's Note:**

> AND THIS ENDS. Oh well, the twins' accent was hard for me write LOL. I hope you all enjoy this. I hope its not too bad or rushed. It's been sooooo long since I wrote a fanfic. Anyway, the title is based on Day6's Japanese song called Finale. I was listening to that song and I was like wow this would make a great proposal song so I talked out the scenario and prompts with my sister and ta-dah, this happened! You should check it out it's such a great song. Hehe.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this and I might contribute to this tag in the future (?).


End file.
